Waterfall
by Silhouette of a Fallen Angel
Summary: [ONESHOT] Itachi meets someone in the woods. Based on a dream I had . Read, Enjoy and Review.


He was in search for a river or just a place where he could fill up his and his partner's canteen. They had been on their way home from a mission, the obtained scroll safely tucked away in a pocket of his cloak. Jumping from branch to branch with inhuman speed, he impatiently cursed his partner, who had obtained a fatal wound on his back in battle and who currently rested at the campsite. With his keen shinobi ears, he heard the sounds of running water. Slowing down to a walk, he casually followed his ear's lead. The forest trees shielded the sun's rays, keeping the forest dark and moist. Without his sharingan eyes, he probably would be enabled to see. In the distance, he could make out a faint outline of a clearing. Just a few seconds later, he came upon a big oak tree, which had a backpack and folded clothes lying against it. Cautiously, he stepped into the clearing.

In front of him was a river, at one end a waterfall. Boulders and rocks decorated the bottom of the waterfall. Right underneath the falling water was a girl he presumed to be about 16 years of age.

It seems she hadn't noticed him yet, for she continued showering underneath the waterfall. The riverbed was waist deep, shielding her private area from prying eyes. He gazed at her intently, watching her every move with his sharingan. Seam rose from the water, which aroused the observer's curiosity.

He stood impassive. He watched the woman's hands wiped the water from her eyes and move up to brush her hair back. Her arms ceased to cover her chest, her plump breasts rising with her arms. The man didn't notice his pants suddenly becoming tight.

He stood there seemingly for hours and was about to leave when she opened her eyes and stared at him, as if she had known he had been there the whole time. There was no expression of shock, anger, nor any other emotion in her eyes. They were blank. The rich emerald color of her eyes amazed him. She closed her eyes and continued letting the water run down her frame.

The man wasn't one who liked being ignored. He walked towards her, his cloak making swishing sounds. The water beneath him was hot, boiling he presumed, and from up close, he could see that her skin had started to take a pinkish tint. Standing right in front of her on the water, he noticed that it matched the color of her hair.

Feeling his presence closer to her, she opened her eyes again. This time she had to bend her neck to look him into his red eyes. They were still void of any emotion, so much like his own.

She wasn't interested in him, he noted, as she closed her eyes for the second time. This angered him. He quickly stripped his clothes and let himself into the water, ignoring the heat. Feeling the movement underwater, the girl snapped her eyes open. They were wide with shock. He smirked. But as quickly as it came, the shock left her eyes and they were as impassive as ever.

The man ducked underwater and swam to the other side of the waterfall. There he noticed a little cave. Ideas popped into his head concerning him, the cave floor and the girl, but he shoved them aside for later. The girl's back and hair was all he could see from his position behind her. Slowly, he traced his finger along every scar he could see, feeling her tense underneath his fingertips. She didn't move, though, and let his hands roam her back. The warm water and the soft feeling of her skin intoxicated him. He pushed her pink tresses aside and leaned in to smell her neck. She smelt like cherry blossoms, he noted and started to nibble on the soft flesh. This brought a soft moan from her lips and a smirk on his. Her arms fell limply to her sides and her head tilted a bit to give him more room. He continued his ministrations as he let his hands wander from her back to her hips to her stomach. His fingers always found their way just below her breasts, but never did they touch. She moaned, slightly begging him for more.

He lost control over himself as she pressed her backside into his throbbing erection. He growled, wrapped an arm around her petite waist and dragged her backwards to the floor of the cave, where he intended to live out all of his accumulated fantasies.

Throughout their act, all that was heard was the rushing of the waterfall and her screams combined with his groans.

---

He was exhausted. And so was she. They lay on the cold floor next to each other, both breathing hard. He turned his head to her. "What is your name?" he asked in a baritone voice.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura." she replied. He knew he had known her from somewhere. She was friends with that Fox-boy. And with his idiotic little brother, too.

"Hn." was all he said as he stood up and slowly made his way out of the cave. After a moment, she followed him, wincing from the pain between her legs. He had been rough, but she had loved it. As she appeared from behind the waterfall, she saw that he had already dressed and was filling up some canteens. Without looking back, he went to leave. At the edge of the clearing she stopped him.

"Wait!" He stopped, but didn't turn.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly. At this he turned. She saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. But it was gone as soon as it came. He looked at her and replied.

"Uchiha Itachi."

And he left her, with her eyes wide.


End file.
